


Вторжение далеков на Плоский мир

by WTFDaleks2018



Series: G - PG13 [1]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: Собственно ровно то, о чем говорится в названии.





	Вторжение далеков на Плоский мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dalek Invasion of Discworld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426025) by [TigerKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat). 



Существует гигантская черепаха, плывущая сквозь просторы космоса, а на ней стоят четыре огромных слона, аккуратно удерживая плоский побитый метеоритами диск, на котором сверху расположен целый мир. И он столь же реален, как и полицейская будка, путешествующая сквозь время и пространство.  
Однако полицейской будки даже не наблюдалось в этой вселенной.  
А вот блюдце было. Формой оно отдаленно напоминало пончик с окнами. Внутри него находились самые страшные враги Повелителей Времени, и они готовились ко вторжению, пока их корабль приближался к черепахе: устрашающее зрелище, которое наверняка бы вызвало трепет ужаса в сердце любого разумного существа.  
Но в чем трудно было заподозрить жителей Плоского мира, так это в благоразумии.

***

День у Сэмюэля Ваймса не задался.  
– Да ладно! – крикнул он небесам. – Вампиры, не пьющие кровь, и самостоятельные големы это еще куда ни шло, но смертоносные перечницы? Вы это серьезно?  
Никто ему не ответил. Гады.  
Ваймс пнул перечницу, которую поджарил дракон Сибиллы, и так ушиб палец, что даже пришлось с ругательствами немного попрыгать на одной ноге. Сплошной металл. Он раньше никогда не видел нечто, сделанное из металла, которое могло бы говорить. Наверняка это сделали волшебники, уж он им пошлет неприятное письмецо утром.  
Все еще ругаясь, он направился в город. Пришло время поднять Стражу и «уничтожить» оставшихся.

***

Аркканцлер Чудакулли прокрался в свой кабинет, пребывая в злобном настроении. Он уже получил три смертельных угрозы и резкую ноту от патриция, от чего любой человек, явно их не заслуживающий, пришел бы в раздражение.  
Он кинул гневный взгляд на торопливо нарисованный круг, в котором заключалось нечто, напоминающее пивную кружку, придуманную Чертовым Тупицей Джонсоном.  
– Ну! – взревел он. – Что ты такое?  
Штуковина, уже опаленная, практически завибрировала от ярости.  
– ДАЛЕКИ НЕ ОТВЕЧАЮТ НА ВОПРОСЫ! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!  
Полоса обжигающего света пропалила дыру в стене, где еще мгновением раньше стоял Чудакулли.  
Аркканцлер щелкнул пальцами.  
Ему срочно понадобилась подставка для ног.

***

– Подземельные Измерения? – спросила Нянюшка, кусая яблоко.  
Матушкино кресло-качалка издавало тонкое «скрип-скрип».  
– Где же еще им быть?  
– У Дам и Господ, – высказала свое мнение Нянюшка.  
Матушка покачала головой:  
– Это же металл. А Дамы и Господа не любят металл.  
Нянюшка задумчиво поковырялась в зубах, а затем ухмыльнулась:  
– Они похожи на я…  
– Гита Ягг!  
Нянюшка закатила глаза:  
– Ты не знаешь, о чем я хотела сказать, Эсме.  
– Мне и необязательно, – огрызнулась Матушка под неизменное «скрип-скрип».  
– Ну и ладно, – беззлобно ответила Нянюшка и вернулась к своему занятию.  
Металл издал пронзительный визг, соприкоснувшись с камнем, когда последний из захватчиков, отчаянно пятясь от Грибо, не заметил скалы.

***

Ринсвинд открыл глаза, заскулил, закрыл глаза и попытался проснуться.  
К сожалению, существо, что нависало над ним, все еще находилось там же, когда он их снова открыл.  
– НАЗОВИСЬ! – противным высоким голосом изрекло существо, направляя палку, присоединенную к корпусу, на Ринсвинда.  
Позади существа Сундук со стоном поднялся на ноги. Существо обернулось и выплюнуло из палки струю голубого огня.  
Когда хаос улегся, Ринсвинд уже был далеким размытым пятном. Сундук со слегка опаленной крышкой гневно смотрел на соратников повергнутого существа, которые изо всех сил пытались выглядеть невинными и удирать одновременно.  
Сундук пошел в атаку.

***

– УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!  
Смерть с легким любопытством смотрел, как металлическая штука махала на него своей палкой-оружием. Сегодня это уже была шестая по счету штуковина, которую он забрал лично, а еще тысячи таких же умирали по всему Плоскому миру. «Вторжение, – подумал он, – которое жители восприняли в свей обычной манере».  
– УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!  
Смерть не совсем понимал, как с этим разобраться. Обычно люди, которых он забирал, относились к этому с пониманием. Этот случай был сложным.  
– КТО ТЫ ТАКОЙ? – наконец спросило существо с явной ноткой паники в голосе.  
– Я СМЕРТЬ, – ответил Смерть, – А ВОТ ТЫ КТО?  
– ДАЛЕКИ НЕ ЗНАЮТ СМЕРТИ, – взвыло существо. – УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!  
– О ДА, – сказал Смерть, – ВОТ ИМЕННО.

***

Это черепаха, плывущая сквозь космос. Мир над черепахой был наполнен вспышками и криками еще совсем недавно, но сейчас уже все, похоже, успокоилось.  
Блюдце отрывается от Пупа, вслед ему несется несколько беспорядочных молний, посланных скучающими богами. Взлетать куда легче, чем приземляться, так что как только корабль удаляется на достаточное расстояние, он тут же совершает прыжок в глубокий космос.  
У Ваймса много бумажной работы. У Чудакулли новая мебель. Матушка Ветровоск и Нянюшка Ягг развлекаются после обеда. У Сундука обед.  
У далеков появляется предупредительная история. Изложение причинно-следственных связей.  
А черепаха знай себе плывет.


End file.
